death in hug
by ilham.matsanega
Summary: haha...akhirnya ide gua nongol juga. gomen klo alur ceritanya gk gitu jelas. gomen pula buat NSL, cerita ni bergenre hurt. makanya aku lbh sering nongoloin pair SS... . . . . don't like, don't read!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!_**

**_Story_**** © Ilham Qurnain**

Perang dunia ninja ke-4 sudah berlalu. Semuanya menjadi damai. Walaupun belum 100% damai. Akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Tapi tunggu. Sesuatu yang sedikit tak menyenangkan dialami seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu bernama Haruno Sakura. Sakura diminta oleh orang tuanya untuk menikahi Sasuke. Jujur saja, Sakura tidak menerimanya dan berusaha melawan. Namun, pada akhirnya Sakura terpaksa menerimanya.

.

.

Hari sudah siang. Acara pernikahan Sakura dengan Sasuke telah usai. Semua undangan bergegas menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Namun, Naruto masih belum juga pulang. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menghampiri pasangan Sasuke-Sakura.

"Selamat ya, Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil berusaha menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Sebenarnya aku..." Kata-kata Sakura terburu dipotong Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Aku tahu kau akan bahagia dengan Sasuke." Dengan menunjukan wajah yang sama ketika insiden _promise of a lifetime_.

Sebenarnya Naruto merasa _broken hearth _melihat gadis yang dicintainya menikahi orang lain. Entah kenapa Naruto malah merasa seperti itu. Padahal, harusnya dia senang karena janjinya kepada Sakura telah terpenuhi. Namun karena dirinya sangat mencintai Sakura, dia menjadi tidak rela Sakura diambil orang lain, bahkan termasuk sahabatnya sendiri.

Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin menikah dengan Sasuke karena dirinya telah menyadari bahwa dirinya mencintai Naruto. Tapi, karena dirinya tidak bisa melawan orang tuanya. Sakura merasa bersalah atas semua yang pernah dia lakukan pada Naruto. Sakura bermaksud berkata kepada Naruto kalau dirinya benar-benar mencintai Naruto. Namun, sekarang semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menjalani semua ini.

Setelah itu Naruto meninggalkan Sakura dan keluar dari tempat acara pernikahan. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, dan Sai sudah menunggu Naruto dari tadi. Dan akhirnya mereka berlima meninggalkan tempat pernikahan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja jika kau seperti ini, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Apa kau tidak merasa sakit hati, Naruto? Melihat hal seperti itu?" Sambung Sai.

"Padahal hubungan antara kau dan Sakura sangatlah dekat. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti Sakura. Kalian juga saling pengertian dan perhatian. Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini, Naruto?" sahut Ino.

"Kenapa kau biarkan Sakura menjadi milik orang lain, Naruto? Bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang kau tidak akan membiarkan Sakura diambil orang lain." Choji ikut bertanya.

"Sudahlah teman-teman. Aku mencintai Sakura-chan karena aku ingin membuat Sakura-chan tersenyum. Aku hanya ingin melihat Sakura-chan bahagia, walaupun dengan orang lain. Jadi kumohon pada kalian, jangan bahas tentang Sakura-chan lagi." Jelas Naruto dengan menunjukkan _fake smile _dan meninggalkan teman-temannya bergegas pulang ke rumahnya.

.

_DI KEDIAMAN SASUKE-SAKURA _

.

Hari sudah sore. Sakura sudah ada di kamarnya sekarang. Dia merenung dan merasa sedih karena telah menyakiti Naruto. Dia bergumam..

"Andaikan Sasuke-kun tidak kembali, aku pasti sudah menikah dengan Naruto sekarang."

Sakura menyesal, sangat menyesal. Bahkan saking menyesalnya, air matanya keluar dari mata _emerald-nya _dan membuat pipinya basah. Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke kembali. Karena dulu Sasuke selalu membuatnya menangis. Dia menyadari hanya Naruto yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Dan dia sudah berjanji kalau dirinya akan membuat Naruto bahagia. Tapi dia tahu, hal seperti ini tidak akan membuat Naruto bahagia. Malah hal ini akan menyakiti Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ahh...tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun." Sembari mengusap air matanya.

"Sakura, sekarang kau sudah menjadi istriku. Jadi kumohon...lupakan Naruto."

Sakura kaget ketika Sasuke memohon padanya untuk melupakan Naruto. Bukan perkara yang mudah Sakura bisa melupakan Naruto. Mengingat, Naruto selalu melengkapi hari-harinya, selalu membuatnya tersenyum, dan selalu dia perhatikan. Terlebih, Sakura mencintai Naruto.

Sasuke pun akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura di kamarnya. Namun Sakura masih saja merenung sendiri.

.

_ BACK TO NARUTO _

.

Hari sudah malam. Naruto mengunjungi akademi konoha, tempat dimana dulu dia sekolah dan menjadi satu tim bersama dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Naruto mendatangi dan duduk di sebuah ayunan di bawah pohon. Ayunan tersebut adalah tempat dimana dulu dia menyendiri karena dikucilkan oleh orang-orang. Mata _sapphire _Naruto memandangi langit berbintang yang disinari rembulan purnama yang bersinar terang kala itu. Dan saat itu pula Naruto membuat permohonan.

"Tuhan...aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan cinta ini. Aku sudah tak kuasa terus menerus memendam rasa ini. Aku ingin mengatakan cinta padanya. Tapi, kenapa engkau buat seperti ini. Kumohon, jika dia memang diciptakan untukku, ijinkan aku mati dipelukannya. Dan jika dia tidak diciptakan untukku, maka biarkan aku mati ditelan perut bumi."

Pada saat yang sama pula, saat Sakura sedang merenung di kamarnya, Sakura memandang langit berbintang malam itu dan membuat permohonan.

"Tuhan...aku tahu aku salah. Tapi kumohon, kembalikan aku kepadanya, ke pelukannya. Aku ingin hidup bahagia bersamanya. Hidup bahagia bersamanya...selamanya. Karena aku...mencintainya."

Setelah itu muncullah _shooting star _di langit berbintang malam itu yang dilihat oleh Naruto dan Sakura yang terpisah.

.

.

Suatu ketika, tim 7 diminta oleh Tsunade untuk menjalankan sebuah misi. Misi tersebut adalah menyelamatkan Raikage dan Killer Bee yang diculik oleh Akatsuki dan disembunyikan di Amegakure. Dan tim 7 pun berangkat. Di perjalanan Sakura terus memandangi Naruto. Sakura melihat Naruto yang sedang _galau_. Ketika Sakura melihat Naruto seperti itu, mendadak Sakura merasa tidak nyaman. Sejak dia menikah dengan Sasuke, Naruto tak pernah lagi memperlihatkan senyum kepadanya. Bahkan wajah Naruto yang sekarang sangat berbeda dari wajah Naruto yang dulu dia kenal.

Akhirnya tibalah di Amegakure dan mereka juga berhasil menyusup menembus penghalang hujan. Saat mereka mencoba mencari tempat dimana Raikage dan Killer Bee disembunyikan, mereka bertemu dengan Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Oi, oi. Yang benar saja. Kita melawan mereka lagi." Kata-kata Hidan terdengar seperti sedang mengejek.

"Ya. Selalu saja ada bocah kyuubi itu." Sahut Kakuzu.

"Yoossshhh...sekarang aku merasa bersemangat. Ayo kita mulai, Kakuzu."

Naruto dan Sakura mengurus Hidan. Sasuke dan Kakashi mengurus Kakuzu. Pertarungan sengit terjadi antara Naruto dan Sakura melawan Hidan. Hidan terus saja menyerang secara terus menerus dengan menggunakan reaper_-_nya. Naruto pun mengeluarkan FUUTON-RASENSHURIKEN. Namun serangan itu meleset dan hanya memutus tali yang mengikat reaper milik Hidan. Hidan pun menyerang Sakura dengan senjata keduanya, yaitu besi tajam. Namun apa yang terjadi. Besi tajam milik Hidan malah menusuk Naruto dan tepat di jantungnya. Hal itu membuat Sakura _shock_. Hidan pun mendapatkan darah Naruto dan dia akan menggunakkannya untuk ritual. Naruto masih bertahan. Dia berusaha menyerang Hidan untuk membatalkan ritualnya. Namun, semakin lama Naruto semakin lemah. Dan akhirnya terjatuh.

BRUUKKK...

Sakura segera mendatangi Naruto yang sudah terbaring lemah di tanah. Namun Sakura terlambat. Hidan sudah siap untuk memulai ritualnya. Dan...

JRROOOOTTT...

Hidan sudah memulai ritualnya. Naruto kesakitan karena efek dari ritual Hidan. Sakura panik. Dan akhirnya Naruto dijemput ajal dipelukannya. Sebelum Naruto pergi, dia sempat berbicara kepada Sakura...

"S.. Sakura-chan. Aku senang kau menikah dengan Sasuke. T-tapi kumohon lupakan tentang aku. Kau sudah mendapatkan orang yang sudah lama kau inginkan. Aku mencintaimu karena aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum."

"Tidak, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku..."

Nyawa Naruto melayang. Dan dia mati dipelukan Sakura dengan tersenyum. Air mata Sakura mengalir membasahi pipinya seakan tidak percaya orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya pergi menginggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Naruto...bangun Naruto...kumohon bangunlah Naruto."

Sakura menangis tersedu sembari memeluk tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

"Naruto...maafkan aku tak pernah berkata apapun padamu. Sebenarnya aku...mencintaimu. Jadi kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Hanya kau yang bisa melengkapiku. Hanya kau orang yang aku inginkan." Sambil menangis tersedu.

Akhirnya Kakashi dan Sasuke datang. Mereka berdua sudah selesai berurusan dengan Kakuzu.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei. Naruto telah..." Sakura tak bisa menjelaskannya lebih lanjut.

"Tidak mungkin." Sasuke kaget.

"Ya. Naruto sudah pergi untuk selamanya."

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita harus membereskan orang itu. Sakura! jagalah Naruto!"

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya Hidan kalah. Kemudian mereka berempat kembali ke Konoha. Dan esoknya diadakan upacara pemakaman. Sakura merasa menyesal karena dirinya tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk membuat Naruto bahagia. Lalu Sakura meletakkan sebuah karangan bunga di atas makam Naruto dan membuat permohonan.

"Aku harap Naruto bisa hidup lagi agar aku bisa menepati janjiku dan hidup bahagia bersama Naruto."

Kini Sakura harus hidup tanpa orang yang dicintainya. Sakura berusaha untuk membuat dirinya bahagia hidup dengan Sasuke. Namun apa yang dia rasakan saat bersama dengan Sasuke sangatlah berbeda dari apa yang dia rasakan ketika dia bersama dengan Naruto. Sehingga dia sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia hidup dengan selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan tersenyum dihadapannya. Sakura tidak rela melepaskan Naruto dan terus berharap bahwa suatu saat Naruto hidup kembali. Namun takdir tetaplah takdir. Naruto sudah pergi untuk selamanya dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

.

.

.

_THE END_


End file.
